


Better This Way

by periwinklepromise



Series: Femslash February 2019 [28]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February 2019, Light BDSM, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: "This, Katherine knows. And certainly knows how to handle. She's just got to goad Miss Mystic Falls Barbie a little more."





	Better This Way

“How _dare_ you!” Caroline explodes, her fury something lovely to behold. “You turn me, you _kill_ me, you break my neck when it's the least bit convenient for you, and now you want me to thank you for ruining my life! I could kill you! I should _kill_ you!” she rants, stepping closer to Katherine, her hair bouncing, her cheeks and neck flushed with something other than anger.

This, Katherine knows. And certainly knows how to handle. She's just got to goad Miss Mystic Falls Barbie a little more.

“You're better this way.”

Caroline sputters, stammers in shock, “What? No! No, I'm not,” she insists, “My life isn't better, it _isn't_.”

“Maybe your life isn't better,” Katherine agrees easily. “But _you are_. You were born to be a vampire. To make people kneel.”

Caroline rolls her eyes and snarks back, “I'll make _you_ kneel.”

Katherine drops to her knees, folds her hands behind her back just so to push out her breasts. With this top, with this angle, Caroline could see more than enough. Could see Katherine spark her eyebrow, smirk something delicious, and bite her lip long and slow. 

Katherine could see the young vampire's eyes, could see how much she wanted her. “I promise you'll enjoy it.”

Caroline twists her hair tight into a fist and yanks her close, growling, “Oh, I _will_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue this?


End file.
